


Remember Me for Centuries

by DSS1101



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSS1101/pseuds/DSS1101
Summary: Darcy Salvatore met Kol MIkaelson in London in 1864. Unfortunately, being aorund the Mikaelson's never ends well for anyone. After forgetting Kol for a century, he's back, in Mystic Falls. However, their families happen to hate each other. How lucky for them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Kol was actually daggered in 1821 and not undaggered until the start of the twentieth century, but it fits the story so I'm changing it a bit.
> 
> This has not been proofread.

**********  
1864  
*********  
The streets of London were bustling around the couple. The young girl held the man's arm delicately as he led her around a foul looking puddle in the street. To anyone else on the street, he looked intimidating. His head was tilted low so the brim of his hat covered his eyes, but his companion saw them underneath the hat. She saw the smile he offered her from the eyes, and she smiled back. 

They stepped into a large house. She turned to peer at her surroundings, fascinated. This was the most lavishly decorated home she'd ever been in. Large bookcases lined the wall in one room, and the furniture in that room cost more than her entire house. When she stepped into the ballroom, a small gasp escaped her. Her companion, who had removed his hat, smiled down at her in amusement. 

"Impressed, love?" He raises a dark eyebrow at the girl. She tore her eyes from the decorations and nodded at him. "Remember, the occupant of this house has been acquiring wealth for centuries." 

She acknowledged him with another nod and released his arm. He turned to offer her a dance, which she delightedly accepted. He led her to the dance floor, and they spun around the floor. The young girl enjoyed the feel of the expensive dress he had bought her as it twirled around her. She smiled up at him as he led her around the floor. 

"Excuse me, Sir, may I step in? I believe someone requests your presence off the dance floor." Another man had halted their dancing. Her companion glared at the interrupter, who looked intimidated. She knew how it felt to be on the other side of that dark glare, although she hadn't felt it since they had first met one year ago.

"I'm sorry, but they''ll just have to wait until this dance is over." He replied smoothly, moving to continue the dance.

"They're very insistent, I'm afraid." The other man replied, gesturing to a corner of the room where a group of men stood, staring in their direction. She felt her dance partner tense up and release her hands. 

"I apologize love, but I have to go speak with these men, I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed the back of her gloved knuckles and walked to the corner, his back to her.

**********

"Gentlemen, from the looks on your faces you know who I am. Now, I don't know you, but I'd appreciate it if you made this quick. I left a lovely lady in the hands of someone I don't trust, so I'd like to get back to her." The man said, adjusting his sleeves as he glared at the other men.

"See, I think you do know us. Why else would you have left her just to talk to us? I think you remember us from that time, 500 years ago. Care to guess why we despise you?" The man in the middle said, his eye's never leaving the girl's companion's.

"This is just a hunch, but I assume I killed someone you cared for?" He replied, uninterested. "I understand your thirst for revenge, but alas, I cannot be killed. Tell me you didn't bring me here to kill me." 

"You killed someone very special to us." The man in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, spoke again. "Someone near and dear to our hearts. I remember when you came into my house. You woke me up, leaving my wife asleep in my bed. Then, you compelled me to kill her. I couldn't refuse, and the look on her face when she woke up to find my hands strangling her will always haunt my nightmares." He was silent, and then he looked up again. "The next day I spoke to these gentlemen who said the same thing had happened to them. You had them kill the woman they loved, and then turned them so they would never forget. When asked why you did this, your only reasoning was boredom." 

The other man shrugged. "I was impulsive in my youth. Unfortunately for you however, I haven't much improved and I'm growing bored. This story has a point, I assume?"

The group of men smiled and looked at the leader. "Boredom is never a good reason for doing something. Revenge, however, is much more acceptable. An eye for an eye, a girl for a girl, would you agree, Kol Mikaelson?" 

Kol whipped around, his eyes searching for her desperately. He felt his heart clench when she was nowhere to be seen. He turned back around and glared at the men. Quicker than they could blink he had ripped out all except the leader's heart. 

"Where is she?" He hissed, wrapping his fist around the last man's heart. The man gasped in pain before chuckling weakly. 

"Doesn't matter," he said weakly. "By the time you find her she'll be dead." 

With a growl he tore the man's heart out and set off to find his girl.

Kol rushed through alleys and down streets as fast as he could. He froze suddenly as he heard a heart pounding in terror. That combined with the scent of the blood he long restrained himself from tasting alerted him to her presence.

He found her nearly unconscious in an alley about seven blocks from the building he'd last seen her in.

"No no no." He whispered. He sped over to her and she lifted her head groggily. 

"Kol?" She said weakly. "Is that you?" 

"Stay with me a bit longer, love," He bit into his wrist and moved to press it against her lips. "A bit of blood and you'll be good as new." 

She turned her head to avoid his bleeding wrist. Kol furrowed his brow and moved with more insistence.

"Drink, love." He insisted. "Please drink."

"Not unless you swear to turn me." She coughed and blood sprayed on Kol's suit. "I don't want to be defenseless anymore, or grow old. I want to stay with you forever." She grabbed his wrist and looked up at him pleadingly.

"You don't want this, darling. If I could go back and stop my parents from ever doing this to my siblings and I, I would. You're a kind soul, you don't deserve to be changed like this." Kol attempted to reason with her.

When she looked at him with pleading eyes his heart clenched. He couldn't imagine her aging, growing older and older until one day he wouldn't be able to look into those eyes. It was then he agreed. Not to appease her, because if he could he would protect her from ever interacting with another vampire. No, this decision was for his own selfish desires. He never wanted to look into those eyes and find her staring back at him with no idea who he was. He never wanted that clever mind of hers to become addled with old age. No, he wanted her to be by his side, powerful and young, for centuries to come. Which is why he nodded and allowed her to drink his blood. 

He flooded with relief as her heartbeat steadied and her wounds healed. He frowned as she looked at him expectantly. 

"Are you sure?" He asked again. When she nodded he took her face in between his hands and smiled. "I love you, Darcy Salvatore." 

And then he snapped her neck and gently lowered her to the ground where to wait until she woke up again. 

**********  
1914  
**********

"Your family is-" Darcy turned to face Kol as he returned with refreshments. 

"Insane? Psychopathic? Chock full of issues?" He offered many words as he handed her the drink. 

"Well I was going to say eccentric, but I guess those words work too. Is this why I haven't met them before now?" She sipped the drink and gazed around the party. 

The Mikaelson compound was a gorgeous home. It was only made better by the city it was in. Darcy had always had a soft spot for New Orleans. She had met Kol's siblings earlier that night, and it was safe to say that the only one she even remotely trusted was Elijah. Klaus would do anything as long as it didn't affect Rebekah and Elijah, while Rebekah followed Klaus around like a puppy. Kol had said that Elijah was loyal to a fault, but Elijah didn't know something about the two of them that would get Kol daggered if Klaus found out.

Kol thought it wise to inform his sister of their plan, despite the fact that she was incessantly loyal to Klaus. She was on edge now, even a glance from Klaus gave her chills. 

"This is exactly why. You can be killed and if my brother thought you were a threat, he wouldn't hesitate." Kol replied wrapping an arm around her waist. She bit her lip nervously. 

Soon after, Kol and the rest of his siblings stood on the stairs for a picture. Everything went wrong when Kol was rushed to the top of the stairs and held back by Elijah while Klaus shoving a dagger at his heart. 

"No!" She screamed, speeding up the stairs to stop them. She was intercepted by Rebekah who held her back while Klaus turned to speak to her. 

"Aren't you just lovely." He smiled darkly. "It's a shame we've only just met. I find that friends of mine are less likely to be killed than acquaintances are. Alas, my brother hid you away for so long, and the two of you conspired against me. Now I won't kill him, he's my brother. You, however, I have no such ties to. How unfortunate." 

Darcy's eyes darted to Kol as he lunged at Klalus, only to be jerked back by Elijah. "I swear if you harm her I will not rest until you're in a coffin." Kol yelled, struggling to get free,

"Niklaus." Elijah quietly urged his brother against killing her. 

"Fine fine. How about this?" Klaus grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "As soon as this dagger touches my dear brother, Kol, you will forget everything involved with the name Mikaelson. You'll leave New Orleans, find friends, or perhaps even your family in Mystic Falls? The name Kol Mikaelson will mean nothing to you." He turned over his shoulder to look at Kol, and he saw the anger and pain in his brother's eyes and decided to be generous. "However, when my brother has been undaggered and walks around again, your memories of him will return." 

Darcy felt a tear slip out of her eye as Klaus turned and strode back toward Kol. 

"Now don't say I never did anything for you brother. But look, I want you to watch as she forgets everything about you." Klaus said with a smirk.

Darcy stared at Kol, who stared back, horror evident in his eyes at his own helplessness. "I love you, Kol Mikaelson." She said desperately as the dagger pierced the skin. 

"I love you too, Darcy Salvatore." He replied, but it was too late. Her eyes, which had once been so full of compassion and joy and love, were now blankly staring at him. She blinked once, and then ran off.

"See you in the future, brother." Klaus said, and then shoved the dagger into Kol's heart.


	2. Familiar

Darcy delicately wiped the blood from her lips as she gazed at the coffins in her house. 

"Stefan?" she calls inquisitively, not taking her eyes away from them. "Why are there dead people in our living room?"

Her brother steps down into the living room with a slightly amused grin, followed by her other brother who looks slightly more confused. Stefan opens up a coffin and looks at the man in it, before shutting the lid. 

"Leverage." He states simply, tapping on the lid with a satisfied smile.

"Ah," Darcy rolls her eyes and opens the coffin nearest to her. A man who looked about seventeen rested inside, and she tilted her head curiously. Her stomach stirs as she gazes at him, familiarity looming over her like a tsunami. "He's cute." 

Damon shuts the lid with a glare, shaking his head at her. "He's a Mikaelson, isn't he." Damon turns to look at Stefan now. "You stole Klaus Mikaelson's precious family, and then you put them in our living room"

Darcy rushes to the third coffin and opens it. "Oh my god." She turns to Stefan in disbelief. "You stole them. Elijah and Finn and, what was the other one's name?" She looks at Damon for help.

"Kol." He supplies. She nods and looks at the fourth coffin. 

"I thought Rebekah was out?" She frowns and stares inquisitively at Stefan. 

"We don't know who is in there. It's locked, Bonnie's working on it but we haven't had any luck so far." He responds, banging the lid for emphasis. 

Darcy took another sip from her glass and sighed, trying to soothe her stress induced headache. "Are they going to stay here for a while? Should I prepare a room? Or four?" 

Stefan rolls his eyes and glares at her. "Very funny, but they won't be staying long." 

Darcy opens her mouth to speak again, before shaking her head and walking off. "They had better be gone by the time I get back." 

**********

"Oh you're still alive? I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins"? Stefan walks through the door to see Darcy and Damon by the fire place. 

"Don't look so happy." You sigh. 

"We were only able to get one out in time." Damon continues. "The locked one."

"Probably a good choice." Stefan concedes.

"Yeah, well if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers."

"Doesn't surprise me," Stefan says resignedly, "It's been that kinda night."

"Is Elena okay?" Damon asks, and Darcy notices Stefan tense, before wincing herself. 

Stefan whirls around and punches Damon, who doubles over and groans.

"I take it you two had a heart to heart." He stands and looks at Stefan's face. "And I take it you don't want to talk about it. Noted."

Darcy vaults over the back of the couch and reaches into her back pocket. "So why don't we talk about this?" She says in an attempt to alleviate tension. In her hands she holds a familiar dagger, and she preens at the look of surprise on her brothers' faces. 

"What did you do?" Stefan's attention is focused on her now as he takes the dagger and examines it. 

"Helped out an old friend."


	3. I Forgot

Over the course of the next few days, Darcy found herself on edge. A feeling of forgetting something had lodged itself permanently in the back of her mind since the day Stefan had brought the Mikaelson family into their living room. He'd since moved them, and they'd since been stolen back by Klaus, but the feeling hadn't left. Even as Darcy got ready for the dinner at the Mikaelson house, she couldn't shake the feeling.

The trip to their house was uneventful, if only because Stefan refused to talk to Damon and any attempts on the latter's part to initiate conversation resulted in the former bestowing some form of injury on him. So far the best one had been when Stefan had broken Damon's nose in three places. 

The siblings stood outside the door before knocking, each taking a moment to go over the plan again. 

Elijah welcomed them in, smiling a bit at the siblings in thanks for his freedom. Darcy winked as she stepped through the door, thinking of the dagger that had previously been stuck in his chest and now was sat on her desk, a very effective paperweight. 

The meeting began uneventfully, Darcy only speaking to intervene in her brothers' arguing. Each time Damon spoke she noticed Stefan glare into the fire. She knew her brothers would eventually get over their petty argument, just as they had Katherine. A frown made its way to her face as she struggled to recall anything from that time. How she had been turned. A persistent headache took over her train of thought, settling right behind her eyebrows. 

"So what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?" Klaus grinned smugly at her brother as Darcy looked up startled. She had been lost in thought for so long she hadn't noticed the time pass. Her stomach turned with excitement, like it had the night before Christmas when she was a child. Something good was coming, she could feel it. 

Darcy stood as Stefan strode towards Klaus, shock blooming on her face as he grasped Klaus's hand.

"NIce try, Klaus, but no deal." Stefan grinned and Klaus glared. In a matter of seconds he had Stefan incapacitated with a hand thrust into the fire. Darcy cried out and made to rush towards her brother, but before she could, blackness overtook her as her neck was snapped.

**********

Damon rushed forward, torn between helping his sister or his brother. Before he could decide however, Elijah had a hand around his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon choked out, clawing at the Original. Stefan groaned and Damon struggled against Elijah. "Stop!"

"Now bring me my coffin, before I burn him alive." Klaus threatened nonchalantly.

Damon glared at the immortal, disdain evident on his face. "I'll get it." He finally submitted. He bumped into Elijah as he left, scowling.

"Go with him brother, you keep him honest." Klaus smirked. "And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Elijah observed him, before nodding and leaving. 

A few seconds after they had left, Stefan spoke up. 

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." 

"You really have given up haven't you?" Klaus surveyed him with disappointment. "Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?!" He glanced at Darcy where she lay, broken, and grinned. "Perhaps he'll reemerge for his dear sister?" Klaus stepped towards her but was interrupted by a figure in the doorway. "Elijah. Why haven't you left?"

"Well where are your manners, brother?" Elijah gestured to the tray the woman next to him held. "You forgot dessert.

He unveiled the dish, revealing two other daggers, identical to the paperweight on Darcy's desk.

"What have you done?" Klaus stepped back in horror. 

"What have you done?" Elijah shot back. "See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." 

Kol Mikealson strode toward his brother, fury evident on his face. What had been over a century for Klaus, had been but a second for Kol. It had been only seconds since the love of his life had stared at him without any trace of recognition, thanks to his brother. 

"Kol." Klaus pleaded as his younger brother glared. 

"Long time, brother." He smirked. 

Klaus backed away as another man sped towards Klaus, a dagger gripped in his hand. "Finn don't!" The dagger was plunged through the flesh of his hand. He staggered away, only to be met with the only Mikaelson sister. "Rebekah." 

"This is for our mother." She grinned before stabbing him. Kol grinned in delight. 

"You're free to go," Elijah said, looking at the Salvatore brothers. "But leave her here. I give you my word that no harm will come to her while she is here." When they tried to protest again Elijah sped over to them. "You either leave her of your own free will, or my siblings and I compel you to. Either way, she remains." 

The Salvatore brothers reluctantly left, and not moments later, Darcy stirred. 

**********

"Really, brother, this is family business. Let them take the girl with them." Kol frowned. Darcy gasped at the voice. The pit in her stomach lifted as she recognized it, that agonizing forgetful feeling finally gone as she remembered everything. Tears gathered in her eyes as she moved to look at the man she loved, whose back was turned to her. Rebekah smiled almost regretfully at the girl. 

"She's not here for me brother. Consider this my apology, for my part at Christmas all those years ago." Elijah smiled down at Darcy to, causing Kol to grow more curious. 

"Kol." Darcy whispered, and the original stiffened before shoving Klaus away from him and turning to face the girl. They both had tears in their eyes as the rushed together, their lips connecting after a century apart, and everything was right.


End file.
